Interaction between mobile communication devices in known. Email, texting, and file sharing are all examples of interaction between and usage of communication devices. Further, many systems, such as gaming systems, allow a user to play video games wirelessly against another user.
Known methods of remote interaction, however, can be complicated and platform specific. A user of a first type of device might not be able to interact with a user of a second type of device. Further, known methods of remote interaction can be unfriendly to the users. For example, known methods of remote interaction can be difficult to initiate and/or use once initiated.
Accordingly, a need exists for method and apparatus that allows simple, platform independent interaction between communication devices. Additionally, a need exists for a user-friendly methods and apparatus for initiating and participating in such interaction.